


Worth the Risk

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: and also this is really cute and i really like it so?????, this is like the rarest pair but i like it a lot lolll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Albert doesn't like doing emotions. Emotions are scary, and emotions get you hurt. Albert doesn't do emotions. Sometimes, though, it's worth the risk.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imnotweirdjustwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/gifts).



> !!!!!!!! This is a secret valentine gift for a good good friend of mine!!! She really likes this ship so I wrote a fic of it for her! I also really like this ship so? It was a win-win!!

Albert didn't know where it came from. It was like it came out of nowhere and it hit him hard, and he knew he was totally fucked. He definitely had a crush. God. He hated admitting that. He didn't want to have a crush. He didn't want to have feelings of any kind. He's been pushing them down for years. Not only that, he just hated the word crush. He hated calling it that. It sounded childish and stupid. He didn't have any other word for it, though. He had a crush. On Finch. His roommate. Of course he grew feelings for his fucking roommate. That was exactly his luck. His roommate that he was really good friends with and he had to see all the time. Wonderful. 

No. No, Albert didn't have feelings for Finch. He didn't. He couldn't. Albert doesn't do feelings. He never has and he never will. He just… he needed to get laid. That's what he needed. It'd been too long and he'd been allowed to think about things. He allowed himself to feel things. He couldn't do that. Albert tore himself out of his bed and changed into jeans, a flannel, and he added a snapback for good measure. He was thankful it was a Friday, meaning it was the perfect time to go out. He then walked out of his room just to be face to face with the one person who had been previously occupying his thoughts. Finch.

Finch looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Albie? Where you going?”

A brief thought that maybe he shouldn't do this, maybe he shouldn't try to run from this, ran through Albert's mind. He didn't listen to it. “I'm going out. Wanna see if I can hook up with some girl or something. Haven't done that in a while.”

Finch’s face fell and he looked down towards the floor. “Oh. Well, uh, have fun. I guess.”

Albert's heart tightened as he nodded. “Yeah, I will. Seeya later, Finch.” Then he walked out the door.

Albert went on campus and went to the place he knew was the best place to go for this sort of thing. A frat party. He knew there had to be at least one going on. It was Friday. So he walked around for a bit to find one. It was easy enough, after he got close enough to hear the sound of it all. He found it and made his way to the party quickly, joining it without anyone asking questions. He got a cup of some sort of drink, he didn't ask and he didn't care, and he downed it in one big gulp. He needed to get out of his head. That's what he needed. He went around the party for a while, not really sticking anywhere and having conversations until a girl walked up to him. He decided to hold the conversation. She was hot, so why not? They talked for a little while, and she was very clearly flirting. Albert flirted back, but none of his words meant anything. They never did. Eventually she offered to go back to her place, and he easily agreed. That's what he'd gone out to do, wasn't it?

 

Albert had planned on leaving that night after it was over, but he ended up falling asleep. So, he was thankful that she was still asleep when he woke up. He quickly pulled on his clothes from the night before and slipped on his shoes. He thought for a moment before leaving his number on her nightstand. He didn't know if she'd be interested, but maybe something more long-term than a hookup could get rid of his stupid feelings. His feelings that he  _ didn't _ have for Finch. After his number was left, he left her apartment and started making his way back to his own. As he was walking, he checked his phone, only to find a few texts from Finch.

**Bird Boy:** hey. are u also planning on drinking tonight? u didnt say

**Bird Boy:** i mean. i guess it doesnt matter and its none of my business. sorry.

**Bird Boy:** are u coming back tonight? or?

**Bird Boy:** well i guess u probably arent. ill see u in the morning albie

Albert ignored the pain he felt in his chest while reading the texts and he kept walking. He'd probably get back before Finch even woke up. Then he'd make him breakfast, to make up for him being out all night. Wait. Albert had nothing to make up for. He went out and hooked up with some chick. That had nothing to do with Finch. He would still make him breakfast, though. Just to be nice. He finally made it back to the apartment, and he unlocked and opened the door to find Finch already awake and in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. His shoulders slumped. He was a little disappointed that his plan wasn't going to work the way he wanted it to.

“Oh, hey, look who finally decided to come home,” Finch said. He checked the time. “Early, even. You normally don't get back for another few hours if you end up staying the full night. What? She not want another round?” Albert wasn't sure if it was just him, but Finch was sounding a little passive aggressive, and he didn't know why.

Albert shook his head. “Nah, I was going to leave last night but accidentally fell asleep. I woke up before she did and got out of there. Left my number on her nightstand though. She was cute. Wouldn't mind getting to know her.” Finch made a small hum sort of sound and went back to cooking. “I was still expecting you to be asleep when I got back, though.”

Finch snorted. “Albert. Did you forget most of the reason for my nickname? Early-bird? Finch?”

Albert raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought we called you that because you're a nerd that likes bird-watching.”

Finch flushed a little and laughed, and Albert hated how fucking cute he looked. That wasn't  _ allowed _ . If he kept being that cute, Albert might just end up kissing him senseless.  _ Fuck. _ He needed to stop thinking about that. “Well, yes, that's also a reason. But being an early-bird tied into it too.”

Albert nodded. “Alright, I'll take your word for it. Anyways, I'm going to go pass out on my own bed and get a few more hours. Didn't sleep much last night...” he trailed off with a smirk.

Finch held out a hand, as if to signal to stop him. “Al, wait a minute. I'm in the middle of making breakfast. I was going to make some for you too, you sure you want to sleep?”

Albert smiled at him softly. “That's nice of you, Fi, but I'm pretty tired. I wanna get a little more sleep before I have to face the world. I'll see ya in a few hours.” Albert actually just didn't want to spend much more time with Finch. Being around him so much was not helping his problem. The more he was around him, the more he wanted to just pin him against the damn wall. He couldn't  _ do _ that, though. So he had to spend less time around him. He also really hoped that girl would text him. A distraction was definitely something he could use. For now, though, sleep.

 

When he woke up, the apartment was entirely silent, which was new. At anytime in the day, there would at least be a TV on somewhere. Albert pulled out his phone to check the time. Noon. He then saw he had a text from an unknown number. He smirked, assuming it was the girl from the night before. He opened it, and he was right. It was her.

**Unknown Number:** uh. albert? its gracie? from last night? u left ur number?

Albert quickly set her contact as Gracie. He was also grateful she'd sent her name in the text, because he didn't think he ever got it, or maybe he just didn't remember.

**Alb:** yeah! hey! srry i had to run so early. got a text saying there was an emergency. turned out to be nothing ugh. thanks for actually texting me tho

A little lie and a bit of charm? Albert had practiced this plenty of times. He was practically a pro.

**Gracie:** haha yeah of course! im glad u left ur number actually. i had… a lot of fun last night.

**Alb:** i had a lot of fun too. really wish i hadnt needed to leave so early. couldve had another round ;)

**Gracie:** well… i dont have anything to do today…

**Alb:** oh yeah? u wanna come to my place? idk if my roommate is home or not but im sure he wont mind.

**Gracie:** ok. send me the address.

So Albert did. He also got out of bed so he could answer the door when she got there. After getting up, though, he realized he was still in the same clothes he had been wearing the night before, which wasn't great. So he changed into a pair of sweats and decided to stay shirtless. Might as well. It would make things easier later. Once Gracie got there, Albert immediately led her to his bedroom.

 

So, Albert spent the day with Gracie, having quite a nice time. After awhile, they were laying in Albert's bed, Gracie resting on Albert's chest with his arm wrapped around her. She seemed to be snuggling up, and looked to be ready to sleep. Albert couldn't have that. He didn't particularly want her staying the night. He thought of a quick excuse, grabbing his phone to check the time.

“Shit, Gracie. My roommate will probably be getting back from work soon. I don't think he'd appreciate me having someone else here. You should probably leave, he's a bit of a hot-head. I'm real sorry.”

Gracie pouted, but she nodded, understanding. She got out of bed, and Albert with her. She pulled on her clothes and Albert did the same, and then he led her to the door, and waved as she walked out of the apartment. He shut the door behind her and slumped against it. Fuck, he should have had her stay. Having her around helped keep his mind off of Finch. Finch, Finch, Finch. That's all Albert could think about. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, how beautiful he looked right after waking up in the morning, grumbling to himself as he made his coffee.  _ Shit. _ No, he couldn't think about that. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms over them. What was he going to do? He knew he couldn't just ignore his feelings forever but fuck, he wished he could.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound and Albert jumped, quickly opening his eyes. The sound happened to come from Finch, slamming his bedroom door open. Oh, so he had been home. “Jesus, Fi, that was loud. Try not to slam it, maybe?”

Finch just glared as he walked down the short hallway and into the kitchen. “You have no room to talk about  _ loud _ , DaSilva.”

Albert's face turned the same shade as his hair and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh… sorry, Fi. I didn't know you were home.”

Finch rolled his eyes and turned to look into the fridge, making a point to show that he was  _ not _ looking at Albert. “I thought you were done with that.” 

Albert looked at Finch’s back confusedly. “Done with what? What are you on about, Fi?”

Finch clenched one of his hands into a fist and took a deep breath. “Don't call me that. And I thought you were done with those random hookups. I thought you'd… grown out of it, I guess.” His words were getting more sad and less angry, but Albert didn't seem to notice.

“Yeah, well, I guess I haven't. Sometimes I want to have a little fun, alright,  _ Jonathan? _ I don't see how it's any of your business.” Albert was getting a little angry, and he may have been a bit hurt that Finch told him not to call him Fi. That was the nickname he'd always called him for so long. It hurt that he was told he couldn't use it anymore.

Finch whipped around and glared at Albert. “I feel like it's my business if you do it in  _ our _ apartment, don't you?”

Albert opened his mouth to argue, but he knew that Finch had a point. He huffed. “Well, whatever. Why do you even care? What does it matter to you who I do or don't sleep with?”

Finch opened his mouth but he closed it just as quickly and his face turned red. “I- I don't care! I'm just… I don't want to have to hear it.”

Albert crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. “That clearly isn't all, or else that's what you would have said in the beginning. Why does it matter to you? Why are you so upset that I'm having a few random hookups? Huh? Why does it upset you?”

Finch gripped at his hair and he let out a groan that turned into a bit of a yell. “Because, Albert! Because I fucking… I thought you were done with that and seeing you go back to it… it hurts, okay?”

Albert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “It… hurts? Fi, what do you mean?”

Finch laughed bitterly. “I like you, Albert. I have for a long time, but you're so fucking oblivious to it all. You were done with the hookups for a while and I don't know, it was nice. Now you're doing it again and yeah, it hurts. It hurts because I like you so much and I know that you're out with other people because you don't feel the same.” His voice broke slightly towards the end of his monologue and his lip started trembling so he bit down on it, though it barely helped.

Albert stood, speechless. Finch… liked him. He liked him  _ back. _ Albert had been so certain he needed to push his feelings down and hide them away like always, but now an opportunity to act upon his feelings for once had arisen. He didn't know what to do, so he stood still, shock very evident on his face. Feelings were… scary. God, they terrified Albert. But… actually acting on them for once and being in a relationship with someone he actually cared about? That generally made people happy, didn't it? Albert had been sort of afraid of feelings and being with someone he actually cared about after his parents split and his dad left. His mom had been heartbroken for so long. She had loved him, and he just left. Albert was afraid of that. But maybe… maybe it was worth the risk, sometimes.

Finch was tired of standing there, waiting for a response that clearly wasn't coming. He groaned. “Well, Christ, Albert. You couldn't have, I don't know, said something? It's not like one of your best friends for years just confessed their feelings for you. No big deal for Emotionless DaSilva, huh? Forget it. Forget I said anything. I have to go.” Finch started heading back to his room, but he was stopped by someone gripping his wrist.

That person was Albert. “Fi, wait!” Finch sighed and turned back to Albert, only to feel two hands cupping his cheeks, and he looked up at Albert with wide eyes. Albert smiled nervously down at him. “Stop me if this isn't okay.” He leaned down quickly and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Finch immediately kissed back and they both melted into each other. Finch wrapped his arms behind Albert's neck and pulled him closer, causing Albert to move his hands away from his face and wrap his arms around his waist. They eventually pulled apart, and Albert pressed their foreheads together. He didn't open his eyes for a few seconds after, afraid that if he opened his eyes, he'd find that none of this was real. He eventually did open them, though, and Finch was still there, smiling at him so wide.

Albert let out a soft breath. “It… feels really nice to finally not feel like I need to ignore my emotions. I like you a lot, Finch. I just, I only really realized yester-”

Finch cut him off with a quick peck to his lips. “Albie it's- it's okay. I don't need an explanation or any sort of apology. I've known you forever, I understand your difficulty with your feelings and emotions. I'm… I'd be happy to be the one helping you to combat those fears, if you'd let me?”

A big smile grew on Albert's face. “Yes, of course, Fi. You've already helped so much, or else we wouldn't have even made it this far. So, will you be my boyfriend, Finch?”

Finch nodded his head quickly. “Yes, you dork. Of course.” He leaned in and kissed him again, slow and soft. “What about… that girl?”

Albert looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “That girl? I don't… Oh! You mean Gracie. Well, uh, I mean… We only slept together twice, and I definitely didn't make a point to let her know that I wanted it to be more than that, so, I don't know. If she texts me again I'll get her up to date with the news. For now, I don't want to think about her. I think I'd be just fine if we just cuddled for a bit.”

Finch chuckled but nodded. “Yeah, I think I'd be fine with that too.” He paused. “My room, though, and you're cleaning your sheets soon.”

Albert laughed. “I mean, I guess that's fair, but why bother to clean them if we'd be making them just as dirty again soon after?” He teased with a smirk.

Finch smacked at his chest lightly and flushed a bright red color. “Shut up. Now come on, to my room. We're cuddling.”

Albert rolled his eyes fondly, but followed as Finch pulled him by the wrist to his room. “Fine, fine. I'm coming, babe.”  
_ Babe. _ Now that's something Albert could get used to saying, and something Finch could get used to hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
